During FY16 we accomplished the following: 1. We identified non-coding RNAs (ncRNAs) that are induced in response to inflammatory signaling (IL-1 and TNF) in human neuronal cell lines and an astrocyte cell line, and in primary mouse neurons. 2. We tested different methods to quantitate RelA nuclear translocation to determine the kinetics to nuclear entry and exit of this transcription factor. 3. We evaluated the use of live-cell imaging to determine the kinetics of RelA translocation using a transfected RelA-GFP fusion protein.